A Secret Waiting To Exhale
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: This is my first piece of writing on this site so bear with me XD Christoph, otherwise known as 'Curtis', has decided to keep his 'Idol' self hidden from Rosa but what happens when he and Nancy are requested to interview that very person? Sorry if it sucks. LiveCasterShipping (Mei/Rosa x Testu/Curtis) and a tiny bit of SequelShipping (Mei/Rosa x Hugh/Hyuu)


**Hiya!**

**This is my first piece of writing on this site so please bear with my tpyos and such. XD**

**I decided to do LiveCasterShipping as the isn't very many (if almost none at all) fanfics of them so I decided to do this! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh, btw,**

**I don't own Pokemon. :)**

"Awww, I guess this means that I lost." Iris, the now former-champion, whined as she recalled her fainted Haxorus. She moved her purple hair out of her face and looked up at Rosa who was trying her best to hide her excitement.

"I'm upset I couldn't win! But you know what? More than that, I'm happy!" Iris chirped.

"I mean, come on. By having a serious battle, you and your Pokémon, and me and my Pokémon, we all got to know one another better than before!" She threw her arms in the air dramatically and looked towards the wall which had four moving stones. The stones stopped in their tracks and settled on either side of the inner circle. A staircase then appeared, leading to the Hall of Fame room. Rosa smiled in excitement.

"Ok! Let's go~!" Iris said, pulling Rosa towards the staircase. Rosa slowly walked up the stairs.

_'Now that I've completed what I set out to do...'_ Rosa thought to herself.

_'What do I do now? Where will I go? How is-'_ "So slow!" Iris complained and pushed Rosa up the stairs.

"H-Hey, wait!" The girl exclaimed.

The two girls entered the golden room otherwise known as the Hall of Fame room. Iirs dragged Rosa towards the hexagonal machine at the back of the room.

"So, this room is the Hall of Fame! Your name and your Pokémon's names will be recorded here so these important things will never be forgotten: That you are an excellent and king Trainer! That you are considerate towards Pokémon, and you give them your whole heart!" Iris exclaimed, jumping slightly.

"And that your wonderful Pokémon believe in their Trainer with all their hearts, and together you have a strength that knows no bounds!" Rosa took a step towards the machine.

"Hey, c'mon, Rosa! Whoops, excuse me... there's still more." Iris mumbled.

"I don't why they make me say all of this stuff, it's so boring." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"To the Trainer standing before me! And to the Pokémon at your side! Your beautiful bond has grown strong through battle! In order to make this bond an eternal treasure, your names shall be recorded here!" Iris recited.

"...Yeah, I think that was it..." Iris said, trying to remember if that was all.

"Boring part aside, hurry up and register your pokemon!" Iris said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Rosa walked down the stairs that lead to the champion's room carefully, looking up at the multi-coloured fireworks. Iris walked behind her and awaiting them half-way down was the Elite Four; Grimsley, Marshal, Shauntal and Caitlin. Grimsley shook Rosa's hand.

"Congratulations, Miss Rosa. I wonder what type of champion you will be..." Grimsley said, realesing her hand.

"From the moment you defeated me- no, from the moment you entered the Pokemon League, I could feel that you were a strong trainer. And for that, I congratulate you." Caitlin said, lightly shaking Rosa's hand. Rosa walked further down the stairs.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it! Well done, Rosa!" Shauntal squealed, hugging the tired champion.

"You were a worthy opponent...you deserve this title." Marshal said. Rosa walked further down the stairs, a smile still plastered on her face. She turned around to face the members of the Pokemon League.

"Thank you, everyone." Rosa said cheerfully.

"Hurry up and get going!" Iris cheered.

"You're family and friends will be missing you!" The Elite Four said. Rosa nodded and ran towards the enterance of the Pokemon League.

_**-In the middle of the Unova Tour...-**_

_**Castelia City, 12:30pm**_

"Rosa! Rosa!" The crowd yelled her name frantically as the new champion and the gym leader Burgh rode through the now crowded streets of Castelia City.

"Wow! I never knew people could find out information this fast!" Rosa yelled, waving to a few fans.

"But remind me why you did this again?" She asked, staring at the hot-pink convertable car. Burgh smiled.

"Because, such a picturesque scene is only fitting for the new champion!" Burgh said.

-Time skip!-

Aspertia City, 9:30pm

The tired girl walked down the fimiliar streets of Aspertia. Everything seemed so normal here, like she truly belonged here. Rosa ran towards the look-out on the north-west side of the city. She sighed and leant on the white rails. She missed this; the serene feel to this place, the calming breeze and the beautiful views. This was home to her and no other place in the entire world could make her feel this way.

"It's been a while, huh Rosa?" An all-too-familiar voice called out from behind her. Rosa jumped slightly and turned around.

"Hugh! Don't scare me like that; you know I hate it!" Rosa complained childishly.

"You still haven't changed, have you?" Hugh sighed and walked over to his best friend.

"We've all missed you, Rosa." Hugh said. Rosa laughed.

"You say that like you haven't seen me in ages. It's only been like what...five days?" Rosa stated. Hugh looked away, his face slightly red. Rosa giggled.

"Is someone embarrassed?" She taunted, poking his cheek. Hugh grunted in annoyance.

_'She **definitely** hasn't changed...'_ Hugh thought to himslef, rolling his eyes. Hugh's eyes widened as he felt something hugging him. He turned around to see Rosa hugging him tightly, eyes shut.

"Well, it's okay, I missed you too!" She said. Hugh chuckled and returned the hug.

"Hey, Rosy's back!" A small voice chirped, running up the stairs. Her small, light brown ponytail bobbing as she hurried up the stairs.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She asked innocently. Rosa looked over at the small girl.

"Hana!" Rosa said, hugging her. Hugh looked over at his smaller sister, Hana.

"I thought I told you to wait for me at the bottom of the stairs." Hugh said.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't know you were going to see Rosa~!" She sang and looked at Rosa.

"I missed you, Rosy!" Hana said. Rosa smiled.

"Same here." She said, ruffling her hair.

Rosa walked past Hugh's house and down the street to see her mother staring at the sky, something that she tended to do often.

"Ma?" Rosa caled out. Her mother's eyes widened as she turned to see her duaghter.

"You're back!" Rosa's mother called out. Rosa ran over and hugged her mother.

"I missed you so much!" Her mother said, smoothening Rosa's brown hair.

"I missed you too." Rosa said, pulling away from the over-emtional parent. Her mother looked at her, brown eyes showing an ocean of emotions.

"I heard that you beat the champion, is it true?" She asked. Rosa nodded, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh my goodness, look how dark it is! Come on home and rest; I'm sure you're tired!" She said, dragging her daughter into the small house.

_**-The next morning...-**_

_**Aspertia City, 10:30am**_

"Wake up, sleepy head~" Her mother sang happily, pulling the peach-coloured covers off of her daughter. Rosa sat up slowly, attempting to shoot various galres at her mother who merely laughed.

"Oh my, you overslept." She laughed. Rosa looked at the time.

"...Still tired..." Rosa groaned and flopped back onto her bed.

"Oh no you don't, missy. I understand that you are tired but...there's a few reporters waiting outside and I said to give you thirty minutes so up!" Her mother explained. Rosa sat up again and sighed.

"I'm up, I'm up." Rosa said, raising her hands.

"Good to see you're alive." Her mother started to wlak out of her stopped and turned around.

"Oh and by the way there's not just reporters outside...Idol Christoph is here too, infact you might want to get changed before you come out." She said, slightly excited.

Rosa got out of her bed and got dressed in her usual clothing, minus the visor. She looked in the mirror and sighed, she really couldn't be bothered trying to tame her hair today so she left it down.

_'Hopefully this doesn't take too long...'_ Rosa thought to herself. _'I'm still tired...'_ She gathered all of her thoughts and wlaked out of her room and down the hallway. Now she realised what her mother had meant by getting changed before she came out and boy was she glad that she did. Because there, sitting at her table talking with her mother was none other than Idol Christoph and Idol Nancy.

"So you like fishing do you Christoph?" Rosa's mother questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah. Infact, other than my job, it's the only reason why I travel to different regions." He replied staring at the mug of hot chocolate infront of him. Rosa's mother turned around to see her daughter.

"There she is!" She chirped, dragging Rosa over to the table.

"Christoph, Nancy this is Rosa." Christoph's eyes widened.

_'No...It can't be her...'_ Christoph thought. Nancy snickered and looked at Christoph. He stood up and went to shake Rosa's hand until Nancy beat him to it.

"Hi,I'm Nancy! But you probably already know that...Ha ha ha. Congratulations on becoming champion!" She let go of Rosa's hand.

"Congratulations. Miss Rosa." Christoph said, scanning her face. Rosa felt a pang in her stomach as she looked at the Idol.

_'I-It can't be...'_ Rosa thought to herself.

_'Arceus dammit, Nancy lied to me! It really is Rosa.'_ Christoph mentally cursed.

"Well, I think that we should wait until the cameramen get back from brunch before starting the interview." Nancy said, dragging Rosa over to the couch as they watched "The Diary of a Poke-Romantic, Episode 7" on the Variety Channel. Christoph sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

_'Time to set the plan into motion...'_ Nancy thought to herself.

"Isn't this show so romantic?" Nancy sighed. "I'm really a sucker for love." She rested her head in her hands. Rosa looked at the television.

"Same here." Rosa said. Nancy smiled.

_'This can't be good...'_ Christoph thought to himself.

"Hey, Rosa, I wanna share something with you." Nancy said.

"What is it?" Rosa asked, excited slightly.

"There's this guy I really like, his name's Nate and I was wondering if you liked someone?" Nancy asked. Rosa raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"W-Well, yeah...there is this one guy..." Rosa said, fidgeting with her fingers. Christoph sat up, trying to listen in on the conversation. Rosa's grabbed her shoulders, forcing her daughter to look at her.

"Who is it? Tell me~!" The mother asked excitedly. Rosa looked down.

"Well, I only met him a month or so ago...he's really sweet and shy." Rosa started, Nancy's eyes grew with excitement.

"But he's _terrible_ with pick-up lines..." She scrunched up her nose. the two girls laughed luaghed.

"What's his name?" Nancy pushed.

"H-His name? It's C-" "Ah ha ha...I think I should go chek out the rest of the house..." Christoph said and walked away.

"Oh my, my, my. Is he jealous?" Rosa's mother asked. Nancy shook her head.

"Nahh, he's just a bit...sensitive." She said, standing up. "I should go see what's wrong."

"Christoph!" Nancy called out, spotting him at the end of the hallway. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Why did you leave? She was going to-" "I don't care. You lied to me!" Christoph accused.

"You said it was just a simple interview, liar." Nancy laughed.

"You really are dumb." She said. "And _terrible_ with pick-up lines, or so they tell me." She winked and ran off. Christoph sighed.

_'What the hell do I do now?'_ He asked himself.

"I think maybe you should call him!" Nancy said, Rosa nodded her head. She went into her room and returned with the Xtransceiver. She scrolled down and found the contact **_'Curtis'_** and pressed the 'call' button.

"..." Rosa, waited for the recieving end to pick up. Suddenly, an Xtransceiver ringtone was heard.

_'That's weird...no-one ever calls m-'_ Christoph stopped all of his thoughts as he saw the one word that wished not to see on his Xtransceiver today: **_'Rosa'_**

The two girls looked at each other as Christoph ran out of the door.

"Ah ha ha...I just need to get outside for a moment." Christoph lied

"That was weird..." Nancy said. Rosa stood up.

"I'll go get him."

**_-10 minutes later...-_**

**_Aspertia City, 1:00pm_**

Christoph ran towards the well-known lookout in Aspertia City.

_'Crap! Crap! Crap!'_ He mentally cursed. He looked to his right to see Rosa standing there.

"Hey, um, I thought I'd come and ask what was...wrong?" Rosa said, uncertian. She walked over next to the Idol.

"The view's pretty nice out here." Christoph said.

"Yeah, it never gets old..." Rosa replied. Suddenly, Christoph's Xtransceiver vibrated. He picked it up.

**_'You have 1 new message'_** The writing read. Christoph viewed the message.

_**'Don't make all of my hard work go to waste; tell her.**_

_**-Nancy 3'**_

Christoph's eyes widened. Rosa looked over at the Idol.

"Maybe she's right...maybe I do need to tell her." Christoph muttered.

"Tell who what?" Rosa asked. Christoph swore he almost had a heart-attack.

'It's now or never.' Christoph sighed.

"Rosa...you know t-that guy, Curtis?" He asked her. Rosa looked at him, moving her hair out of her face.

"What about him?" She asked.

"W-Well, y-you see that g-guy...is um...m-me" He said, the last part almost unaudiable.

"What?" Rosa asked. Christoph took a deep breath and held Rosa's hands.

"Curtis...isactuallymeandI'msosorryIdidn'ttellyou." He said quickly, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"I know. I forgive you." She said. His eyes widened.

"H-How did you know?" He asked, shocked slightly.

"When I tried calling you." She said.

"S-So you heard?" He asked. Rosa nodded.

"That and Nancy also told me." She added.

_'Damn you Nancy...'_ Christoph cursed.

"This is taking too long! Hurry up and kiss!" Nacy complained, coming out from her hiding spot and pushing Christoph into Rosa. The pair's eyes widened as their lips made contact. Nacy giggled and did a little victory dance.

'I'm still going to kill her...' Christoph thought. But all of that didn't matter right now.

**Sorry for the suckish ending.**

**Nancy you little devious person you. :)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**If you want another story, just tell me and I will see what I can do. :D**

**SumRandomPerson12**


End file.
